1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention is a bed or cot structure which can be retracted into a ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that use is frequently made of retractable bed or cot structures in small-size rooms, for example in railroad cars, in ships' cabins and in hotel rooms.
In fact, in premises of this type, the bed or the cot is generally used only as a supplementary item and thus normally has to occupy a limited volume and is not brought into its position of use until the moment it is employed.
Various types of tilting beds have been proposed to this end. Thus, the Applicant has described in FR-A-2 469 894, a tilting bed composed of two articulated parallel lateral elements each comprising, on the one hand, a support piece intended to be fastened on a fixed structure such as a wall and, on the other hand, a tilting structure articulated on the said support piece, these two lateral elements being secured by a planar structure, such as a plywood panel, which constitutes the base of the bed.
The present invention aims to meet the same requirements but by using a bed or cot structure which can be retracted into a ceiling.
The object of the invention is also to propose such a structure which, in the retracted position, does not spoil the decor of the room and merges with that of the ceiling.
Finally, the object of the invention is to propose a structure of this type including a simple control mechanism which is easy to actuate, which makes it possible to reduce manufacturing costs and expenses involved in maintenance and use.